Starbucks
by Shazu
Summary: AU. A chance meeting in a cafe between two complete strangers, Natsuki and Shizuru. Omake now added.


A/N: Just trying to write something different for a change. Enjoy!

A/N2: I was asked to add an omake, so enjoy that too. XD

--

I spotted her from the corner of my eye, as I was waiting a in the queue in Starbucks to order a drink. She was sitting on the far end of the cafe, her brows knitted together as she concentrated on the book she had resting on her lap. At first I thought she was writing, but I was wrong. The movements of her hand made me realise that she was not writing but drawing, they were not gliding over the page from left to right, but moving all over the page. It looked like she was recording what she was seeing. I do not know what of; but it was likely it could be possible future references, or just general life drawing.

If I had not been drawn in by what she was doing, her appearance would have caught my attention. Her chestnut hair hid her face as her head was tilted forward. I caught glimpses of her face when she moved to take a sip from her mug. She was sitting on the far end of the coffee shop, her back facing the large window's covering two thirds of the store.

The cafe was surprisingly empty, only a few people littered around the room. Normally there shop would be packed as it is a popular hanging point for people but it was empty, it must be because it was noon, everyone must be at work or still in school.

"Hi can I take your order please?"

I broke my attention away from the brunette and looked at the blonde cashier. I smiled before asking for a medium caramel hot chocolate. I paid and moved up to wait for my drink to be prepared, there were a few people waiting for their orders to be made.

My attention drifted back to the brunette, she was practically opposite me from where I was now standing. From a closer look she was stunning to say the least. Her eyes travelled across the room and back to her sketch book every so often, I managed to get a glimpse of her eyes. They looked a burgundy colour to me, but they could have be brown since the light pouring in behind her did not do much to help me see her facial features better. If anything it created a slight silhouette.

I considered approaching her, but I don't know if I should. Her eyes met mine as I turned my head in her direction, to get a better look. My breath caught in my throat, her eyes are red. After getting over the initial shock of it, I gave her a shy smile, which she returned with a charming smile of her own; before returning to read her sketchbook, smile still intact.

"Medium caramel hot chocolate!"

That would be my order; I went to picked up my drink and approached the brunette.

I was standing directly opposite her, before I spoke.

"Um...excuse me?"

She turned to face me, her eyes travelling up my body, before resting on my eyes as they glittered with interest.

"I couldn't help but notice that um... you're drawing. And I was wondering if it would be okay if I draw with you?" I ran my hand through my hair nervously, pulling the strands in front of my face to hide the growing blush.

"By all means, please do." I noticed she has an accent; that I couldn't quite place from where it came from. She gestured to the chair I was standing next to, telling me that I could sit. I placed my drink on the table as she moved some of her stuff that was lying on the table to make space for me.

As I sat down, I pulled out my sketchbook and drawing utensils; I place them next to my drink. I looked over at the brunette only to notice she had turned to face me, but her eyes were glued to her sketchbook.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga," She looked up at me again, her eyes bewitching me.

"It's nice to meet you Kuga-san, I'm Shizuru Fujino."

"Please just call me Natsuki, Fujino-san,"

"Only if you call me Shizuru, Nat-su-ki," Her tone was teasing, and her smile widened slightly when she saw my blush. I coughed before speaking again.

"So...do you come here often?"

"Ara, no I don't live around here. I'm originally from Kyoto."

"Oh, that explains your accent then."

"Yes, I am only here because my father has not finished work yet. So I decided to spend my time here, drawing." She smiled gently.

We both continued talking to each other finding out new information about the other. I found out she was studying a joint degree in Law and business. She had just finished her first year of it. She told me that art was her way of escaping reality, well not in those exact words, but it was along those lines.

It was odd how I did not find her annoying at all. Don't get me wrong. She's a really nice girl, but normally I'd expect girls like her to be stuck up, and snobby, and think highly of their self, from personal experience but Shizuru was more down to earth than others.

"What are you studying?"

"I just finished studying at college, I'm gonna be studying Illustration at university soon." I probably looked happy when I said that, art has been the thing that has kept me from going insane.

"Oh, what were you studying before?" She titled her head, her chestnut locks covering her face slightly.

"Graphics design, thank god that course is over." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as she shot me a questioning glance.

"I didn't like the people on my course; heh, a lot of them were idiots and the rest were narrow minded." Not exactly the type of people I'd be happy hanging out with. Thank god I kept in touch with Mai and Nao.

"Ara, I know what you mean." The smile on her face was sad, it kind of made my heart sink when I saw it. She doesn't seem to be the type of person to share what she's feeling so freely. Her expression was quickly replaced by a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes though.

"Mmm, I'm just glad I don't need to associate myself with them anymore." I smirked when she giggled to herself.

"What type of art do you plan to go in to?"

"I hope to do conceptual art, for games hopefully, or movies. It should be fun."

"It does sound it."

We both carried on chatting for a while; our drinks long gone. It was a nice change, getting to know someone who was a complete stranger, and had no ties to anything that I did. I felt closer to her than I had to the people I had known for 2 years on my course, the ones that I use to considered my friends.

Our time together was cut short as her mobile phone rang. She looked at me with an apologetic look as she answered it.

It was her father; she was going to go meet him in a few minutes as he had just finished work.

I smiled at her as she started to gather her belongings and put them in to her side bag.

"We should exchange numbers," I suggested to her, she looked surprised at the notion, but swapped her number with me.

"Ookini Natsuki, tell me how your course goes, bye." She stood up and began to leave, turning back when I spoke to her.

"I'll see you around Shizuru," I smiled at her when she started walking away. When she was about to leave my line of vision, she turned around and winked at me, electing a blush from me. I could see it in her eyes that she was laughing.

I realised two things as I watched her walk away. One that I am going to keep in contact with her, she seems like a really interesting person.

And two...she has a really nice ass.

---

End.

**Omake. **

Natsuki: Say Shizuru?

Shizuru: Yes?

Natsuki: What are you drawing? *tries to peak over the sketchbook to see*

Shizuru: *holds her sketchbook to herself, and smiles mischievously * It's a secret.

Natsuki: Please? D:

Shizuru: _...to cute!_

Natsuki: *puppy dog eyes*

Shizuru: hmm *thinking pose* let's make a deal.

Natsuki: oh?

Shizuru: Model for me and I'll show you the picture. *mischievous smirk*

Natsuki: okay. o:

Shizuru: Nude.

Natsuki: ...SHIZURU!

(a few weeks later)

Natsuki: *is modelling for Shizuru's picture* you still haven't shown me that picture.

Shizuru: hmmm, *looks away from her painting and looks at Natsuki* You still wish to see that?

Natsuki: Yup.

Shizuru: Just give me a moment then *goes off to get her sketchbook*

Natsuki: *twiddles with her thumbs*

Shizuru: *comes back and gives Natsuki the sketchbook* I hope you enjoy it. *playful smile*

Natsuki: *opens the book and sees a picture of herself in a bathing suit* ....*blushes* SHIZURU!!!!


End file.
